The Search
by Infinibit
Summary: Leon finds Ada going around the world. Why? Find out! Thanks for the reviews! AU
1. Prologue

**The Search**

A/N- New story. Set after RE4. Updates three or four times a week. Same as My resident Evil Survivors Fic.

Prologue

Leon was walking down the hall in his normal clothes. 5.11 shirt with jeans and a side order of Leather Jacket. He passed through Hunnigan's office and took a peak. Hunnigan was at a computer. Typing some kind of report. "I know your there Leon." Hunnigan said cooly. "The president wants to speak to you." Hunnigan added. "Then I'll be on me way." Leon said. And so Leon left. He passed through some of his friends while going to the President's office. Ark Thompson, Bruce McGivern and Billy Coen. "Hey Leon." Ark said. "Where you going?" He asked. "President's office." Leon replied. "How many times have you been there man?" Bruce cutted in. "Twice." Leon answered. "Oh. Okay. See ya later." Bruce said going back to his cubicle. He went inside the President's Office. He was greeted happily by the President Graham and Ashley. The dumb piece of shit who Leon rescued. Why you saw that. She's a dumb piece of shit. Played RE4. Kept fucking dying because of Ashley. Ok, moving on. "Leon! How good to see you!" President Graham said. "Ashley could you please leave? Me and Leon have personal business." President Graham told Ashley. "Sure daddy!" Ashley obliged and left. "We found Operation Red." The President Said flat. "We found her?!" Leon said. "I'm sending you in." President Graham said. "I'm on it." Leon replied. "Are you sure? I'm sending you in. Alone. No back up. Just you and her." President assured. "Yes sir." Leon said. "She was spotted in an airport headed to the Philippines. Reasons unknown." President Graham said. "You'll be leaving in 2000 Hours." The President added. Leon nodded and left the room. _What are you up to Ada?_

A/N- It is currently 10:00 PM here so good night and good luck. Thanks for the reviews too.


	2. Philippines

**The Search Chapter 2 : Philippines**

Leon was at an airplane watching The God Father II. He went to check on his stuff on his bag. He has The Blacktail which he kept, 3 knives, 10 false IDs, 8 credit cards, A Secret Service Badge and a telescope. _ What to do, what to do….. _Leon just slept the whole flight. He woke up because of a voice in the airplane. She said "The flight is know over. Please unfasten your seatbelt and take your items.". "Time to leave." Leon said. He took his stuff and left the airplane. He scanned the airport and looked and some windows. He saw the TV. He saw that he's in Boracay. _Nice Place. _He took a look at a pamphlet or a thingy that you can see to look at hotels and other shit. _I might as well check in at Microtel Hotel__. _Leon thought while looking at the pamphlet/thingy. He took a cab to The Hotel. As he entered, he saw a familiar looking face eating at the dining room. _Ada… _Leon thought as he checked in. His room number was 126. He took the elevator and went to his room. He left his stuff and left his room to eat. He waited for the elevator. When the elevator opened he saw Ada. "Hey there, Handsome." Ada said. "Ada?" Leon replied. "What are you doing here?" Leon asked. "A vacation." Ada lied. "Yeah, right…." Leon said. "Now what are you doing here?" Ada asked. "Vacation." Leon lied. "Aww, Don't lie to me, handsome." Ada purred. "Come in." Ada said while making a "Come here" gesture. Leon went in and pressed the number 5 button. "So, why are you really here Ada." Leon said. "And don't bother lying to me." Leon added. "First, Do you trust me?" Ada asked. Leon nodded. "Okay then. I'm here to destroy Wesker's bases all over the world. I gave Wesker a fake sample of the Las Plagas. If you'd like to help, be my guest." Ada said. "If you do want to help, meet me here." Ada said while giving Leon a card. "Ok." Leon said and left the elevator. _Man, Am I hungry. _ Leon thought. He went to the Dining place and ate some food. He took a look at the card. It read "The White Beach ng Boracay! Punta na!" _What the fuck? Don't understand this. Might as well ask the clerk. _He finished his food and went to the clerk. "Ummm.. Excuse me?" Leon asked. "How may I help you sir?"The Clerk asked. "Can you tell me what's this and translate it to English?" Leon asked. "Sure. It says "The White Beach of Boracay! Come Now!"" The Clerk answered. "Thanks." Leon said as he left.

A/N- I did a shit load of research in Boracay, Philippines. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. The White Beach

**The Search Chapter 3: The White Beach**

Leon went to The White Beach near his Hotel. He paid entrance. Change clothes, watched Dragon Boat races, swim, whatever you do in beaches cause I never even get to go to beaches. _Mhm, It's already sunset? That's fast. _He thought. _How time flies when you got nothing to do but follow somebody around the world. _Leon thought but also said out loud. "Following who, handsome?" Someone purred. Leon jumped which also made him fall to the water. Ada laughed. _Did she just laugh? _Leon thought while getting out of the water. "Yes, Leon. I did laugh." Ada said. Leon froze "Wh-what?" Leon managed to say. "Oh, nothing." Ada replied. "So, you really do want to help me huh?" Ada said. "Yeah. Actually, I'm supposed to arrest you." Leon replied. "Oh really?" "Yup." "You can do it after we finish this." Ada replied. "That's gonna be a long time." Leon replied. "Your right. I still need to go to six other locations." Ada replied. Leon's jaw dropped. "Well, I'm gonna miss my home." Leon said. "Why's that?" "Can't go back til I arrest you." Leon said. "You're being watched?" Ada said. "Nope. President said it's just mke and you." Leon said. "Does he mean me and you by this?" Ada said. Leon took a glance at her and kissed her. _What the faq? Why am I kissing her?! Stop dude! _Ada kissed back. _Stop It! You're an assassin! Stop This Instant! _ Both of them are thinking of stopping. Leon broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Leon said. "It's okay. Like you said, you're on vacation." Ada said while giving a wink. "Where's your hotel again?" Leon asked. "Same as yours." Ada replied. "Oh okay." Leon said and kissed her passionately (Is that the right spelling? I think so. Forgot. 8D) Ada kissed back. Leon continued to kiss Ada's neck. Ada moans. (CHECK THE DAMN PROFILE I SUCK AT LEMONS AND THIS SHIT Whoop-tie-do) "Bedroom later?" Ada said. "Sure. Which one?" Leon replied. "Mine."

A/N-Ok. I just skipped it. This fic's chapters will be very short but fast updates


	4. Umbrella

**The Search**** Chapter 4****: Umbrella**

Microtel Hotel, Boracay, Philippines

Leon and Ada were sleeping quietly in Ada's room. Ada woke up at 6:30. Leon opened his eyes a bit and said "Must have." "Sex?" Ada continued. "Sleep." Leon corrected and continued sleeping. Ada smiled and got up from bed. She looked at Leon. _He's cute when he's asleep. _Ada took a towel in the closet and went inside the bathroom. (Skippin'the shower scene cause I suck at it!) Leon stood up in a sitting position and looked at the clock. _6:45 AM huh? _He stood up and got dressed and left a note. He then left the room to take a shower in his room. Leon opened his room door and took a towel and went to the shower. While Ada's cleaning herself, She saw a note left by Leon.

_Hey Ada, Just gonna take a shower in my room. Later! Leon_

Ada laughed. _Why do you need to make it obvious, handsome _She thought. Leon was finished taking a shower and got dressed in his usual clothes. He left his room and waited for the elevator. Ada went outside and waited for the elevator too. "Hey Ada." Leon said. "Hey handsome." "Still the same clothes?" Ada said. "Yeah. It looks casual." Leon said. "Umbrella's hunting you down. Right NOW." Ada said flatly. "Oh, oh shit." Leon said. As the elevator opened, they saw two people in black ops uniform. "It's him." The man said. "Let's get him." The woman replied. They unholstered their weapons and started shooting Leon. "What the fuck?!" Leon said. "Leon! Come over here!" Ada said. "Can't! we're flanked!" leon took out his Blacktail and started shooting. He saw a sign all too familiar. _Umbrella?!_

A/N-Whoop-tie-do! SPOILER! Chris or Jill will be in the next part. I'd like to thank Neko-Ai-Nyan for being my first Reviewer and Follower!


	5. Chris

**The Search Chapter 5: Chris**

Microtel Hotel, Boracay, Philippines

Leon and Ada are shooting at two Umbrella mercenaries. "I'm gonna use a flash!" Ada said. Leon nods and Ada throws her flash effect glasses. "Move it!" Ada said. Leon dashed thrugh one of the mercenaries and elbowed his stomach sending him down to the ground. He countered a right hook from the other one and does a submission. "Who sent you?!" Leon said. He doesn't respond. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Leon said. "Okay! Okay! I was sent by-" He couldn't respond because someone shot him. "Damn." Leon said. Ada moves beside him. "We should go." Leon nods and goes to the elevator. "I'm gonna call someone who may know who attacked us." Leon said and takes out his phone. He calls someone who's very trustworthy.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Answered.

"Hello?" He said. "Chris?" Leon replied. "Leon! What's up?" "Do you know someone who may have sent these guys?" Leon says while sending pictures to Chris. Chris takes a look at the pictures. "Well, I think it's Wesker. Or some dude just wants to kill you." Chris replied. "Okay. Thanks." Leon said and hung up. They both got off the elevator and went to the parking lot. "Wants your car?" Ada said. "R-34. Why?" Leon replied. "We'll use yours." "Why's that?" "Because mine is a RX-8. Yours is faster." Ada purred. "Okay. Fine let's go." Leon said. Leon and Ada found his car. "The usual Blue?" Ada said. "Yeah. What's yours, Red?" Leon said. Ada laughes and nods. They both got in the car and drove out of the Parking lot. "Turn a right." Ada said. Leon obliges and turns right. "Stop here." Ada said. "What's this?" Leon said. "It's my safe house." Ada replied. They both got inside and rested.

A/N- BORING CHAPTER! Haha Next Chapter may show action.


	6. Safe' Safe House

**The Search Chapter 6: 'Safe' Safe House**

Boracay, Philippines

May 16, 2006

1754 Hours

Leon and Ada were watching the news. "… was said to be an attack of two people, male and female. Suspects say that the car used was a G-TR." The reporter said. "Great. Just great." Leon said. "Guess we'll have to get my Mazda later." Ada said. Leon nodded. "What time is it?" Ada said. "6 o'clock." Leon answered. "There's still an hour till dinner. What do you wanna do?" Ada said. "I don't know." Leon said. "Get your car?" Leon suggested. "Sure." Ada said. Leon and Ada went outside the safe house and got in Leon's car. "I'll have to buy another car later." Leon said. "Just drive handsome." Ada said playfully. Leon reversed his car and drove back to the Hotel. "We'll have to use fake names." "Okay. What's your gonna be?" Leon said. "Maria." Ada replied. "Yours?" "Dick." Leon replied. "I beg your pardon?" "Dick. My fake name's gonna be Dick." Leon said. "Oh." Ada said. Leon passed by the parking lot of the hotel. "Name please." The clerk said. "Dick." Leon said. "Okay, Dick. Here you go. Enjoy your stay." The clerk said. "Thanks." Leon replied. Leon took the ticket and went in the parking lot. Leon saw Ada's car already. Leon stopped the car in the road and turned off the ignition. "Come on." Leon said. "I'm just finding my keys handsome." Ada said while looking at her purse. "Here it is!" Ada said. Two vans corner Leon and Ada. "Start the car!" Leon said while shooting at the people in the van. "Come on!" Ada said. Leon got in the car and said "Drive woman!" Leon said while shooting. Ada drove as fast as she could. "Think we lost them?" Ada said. "Yeah." Leon replied. Ada drove to the safe house and parked her car somewhere hidden. Leon and Ada got in the safe house. "I'll go cook our food." Ada said. "Wow. Never taught you cooked." Leon said. "Believe me. I'm a natural, handsome." Ada said.

A/N- Ok sorry if I didn't post yesterday and the day before. I was sick ok. Chapter sucks. Next update will be on Sunday cause I have something to do.


	7. Diner Showdown

**The Search Chapter 7: Diner Showdown**

Boracay,Philippines

May 16, 2006

2000 Hours

Ada finished cooking diner and readied the dining table. "Leon! Diner's ready!" Ada shouted. Leon got up from the couch and sat on the chair and laughed softly. "What's so funny?" Ada said. Leon responds "Feels like we're living together.". Ada smiled. "Don't laugh you. Come on, Let's eat." Ada said. "Ok, Ok." Leon responded.

30 Minutes Later…. (Skipping it cause my fingers are shaking and it hurts)

Leon and Ada ate their diner. They talked about their life, how it's good and how it can be a bitch. Ada's life was better than Leon's. She got a looooonggggg vacation after Spain. Leon only got 2 months. (Poor Leon.) "You know what's stupid and Dicky-ish? Let's spar. Best two out of three." Leon said. "Challenge accepted." Ada replied. They both stood up and went to the living room. They moved the furniture and readied themselves. Ada took the stance of an ancient Chinese-Martial Art. (I know these cause I'm Asian. But no American. haha) Leon took the stance of Lars Alexandersson from Tekken 6. (Ok It seems weird but I don't give a fu- damn.) "Ready?" Leon asked. Ada nodded and raised her right leg up to leon's face. He countered by holding her leg and elbowing her fell down and sweeped Leon's legs. He also fell down Ada got back up and arm-locked Leon. He punched her in the stomach and got back up. He gave a roundhouse kick and a body lock. The only counter on the body lock was if you were strong enough. But Ada couldn't do it. She was too tired. "Say It!" Leon said. "Ok! Uncle!" She shouted and he got up. They laughed and kissed. _Is this what couples do? _They both thought simultaneously. "We should get ready to sleep." Leon suggested. "I'll clean up." Leon added. "Ok. I'll see you at the bed, handsome."

A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. I'M REALLY SICK RIGHT NOW AND I GOT CAUGHT UP PLAYING RE6. JUST FINISHED ADA'S CAMPAIGN. WOOHOO! Oops Caps srry.


	8. AWOL

**The Search Chapter 7:AWOL**

**A/N- Haha, never told ya guys the Disclaimer. Don't own Resident Evil. *chuckles a bit***

_Boracay, Philippines_

_May 18, 2006_

_0__9__00 Hours_

Leon and Ada were doing 'Shopping' for souvenirs. They bought some clothes, accessories and books. "Okay. You buy a _Lot_ of stuff." Leon argued. "Well, get used to it." Ada relied. Suddenly, Leon and Ada's phones both went off. "Gonna take this." They both said at the same time.

**Leon's POV**

I took the phone out of my pocket and Hunnigan's face on the screen. "Leon! What are you doing with Operation Red?!" She exclaimed. "I'm gaining her-" before I could finish my sentence she cut him off. "Leon didn't you hear? You've got AWOL." Hunnigan said with a half-worried half-angry look. "Say what?! Since when?!" I half shouted. "Just now. The President Gave the order. He's been keeping an eye on you. Video Cameras, Police Officers, Everything from the Philippine Government. Even The President of the Philippines knows." Hunnigan said. "Look, I know your doing this self-lessly but I'll try to help. I sent an old friend who owes me a lot. He'll be their in a couple of hours. He's 4 foot 9, Chinese-Filipino, Brown hair and light red eyes." Hunnigan said quickly. "If you're gonna ask why his eyes are light red, He got injected by a upgraded version of the T-Virus. It's combined with the G-Virus and T-VeronicaVirus." Hunnigan added. "Okay, Okay. Geez." I said. "Hey Hunnigan, I got a trace of-" Someone said from Hunnigan's side. "I'll be right there." Hunnigan replied. "I'll call you later." Hunnigan added and hung up. I sighed "Great."

**Ada's POV**

_Wesker._

"What is it?" I said. "Wong. Nice to meet you." Wesker replied. ""What do you want now?" I relied heartlessly. "I see you're enjoying being with your friend." Wesker smirked. "So what?" I replied. "You're officially AWOL." Wesker quickly said. "I'm sending in some people who have a hate or have a grudge on you. I even brought back a U.B.C.S soldier." Wesker added. _Let's see... Krauser, HUNK, U.B.C.S Soldier? Nicholai. _I thought. "They will hunt you down starting..." Wesker took a look at his watch. "**_NOW_**" Wesker finished and hung up.

**3rd Person POV**

"I'm- No, you first. No, you first." They both said at the same time. "Okay. I'm..." Ada nervously said. "Well? Don't keep me in suspense." "I'm AWOL." Ada finished her sentence. He laughed. "What's so funny?" She said in a half-angry half-suprised look. "Same as me." Leon chuckled. She giggled slightly. "Well, guess we'll have to leave." Ada said in a serious tone. "Where to?" Leon asked. "Sydney, Australia." She replied.

**Two Hours Later...**

As they finished packing, someone rang the doorbell. Ada readied her gun. Leon shook his head. "What kind of assassin rings the doorbell?" Ada smiled _Typical _She thought. "Ok open the door, handsome." Ada said and placed his gun on his holster. Leon slowly opened the door. "Hi. Um, are you Leon S. Kennedy?" The man asked. "Yes, I am. Why?" Leon replied. "My name's Matthew. Hunnigan's friend." He said. "Aren't you one of Wesker's?-" Ada said. "Yes. I am one of Wesker's Experiments. Escaped because a teen helped me. American, Blonde, I think her last name was Birkin?" He said. _Sherry? _Leon thought. "So, what's your powers?" Ada asked. "Wesker said I'm weaker than him exactly 17% but I'm faster than him by 5%. Plus I can control fire cause I've got the T-Veronica Virus." Matthew replied. "Where you all headed?" He asked. "Sydney, Australia." Leon replied. "I gotta apartment there. You could stay there if you want." Matthew said. "Sure. Just give us the address." Ada replied. "Yeah. We are broke." Leon added. "I'll meet you guys outside." He said and left. "Think we can trust him? I mean, he is Wesker's experiments." Ada asked. "Yeah. I'll take damage control. Besides, He is one of Hunnigan's friends." Leon replied. "Okay. Let's go." They both took their bags and left the house. Matthew was leaning on the wall, having a cigarette. "You know, Those things can kill you." Leon said. "Wesker said I'm immune to any kinds of disease." He replied while looking at a photo. "Who's that?" Ada asked. "Me. When I wasn't his experiment yet." He replied still staring at the photo. The old Matthew had Pure Black hair, same height and brown-ish eyes, smiling. "Let's go." He said hiding the photo in his pocket and throwing the cigarette. They got in Ada's Mazda and drove to the airport. "Oh, yeah. Here's the plane tickets." Matthew said while handing Leon the tickets. "Why'd you have these?" Leon asked. "I sometimes live there some I keep 3 tickets. Just bought 'em. Leaves at 5." He replied.

**Three Hours Later...**

Leon and Ada were sitting side-by-side while Matthew was sitting with a young girl at her early-twenties. "So, you ready?" Leon asked. "For what?" Ada replied. "Fighting Government Agents and Mercenaries." Leon said. "I am." Ada replied. "You better sleep. I'll doze off later." Leon said. "Okay I'll wake up tomorrow." Ada replied and rested her head on his chest.

**Meanwhile...**

Three people were looking at a plane leave up to the skies. "We're coming for ya, bitch." The man said.

**A/N- Haha, I took the liberty of being Wesker's experiments and being Hunnigan's friend. *Insert LOL joke here*. Anyway, I'll be posting maybe tomorrow or the next day. **


	9. Airplane Gunfight

**The Search Chapter 9: Airplane Gunfight**

A/N- I'll be posting **_EVERYDAY _**'cause I haven't posted for two weeks. Take it as my... gift. And I don't own Resident Evil, Fatal Frame. But I own the emulator.

_Airplane to Sydney, Australia_

_May 19, 2006_

_1340 Hours_

Leon and Ada were talking while Matthew was playing on his laptop with headphones on. Leon called Matthew several times, so he texted him.

**Leon to Matthew: hey! I'm talking to you!**

"Oops. Haha!" Matthew said while pausing his game and taking off his headphones."what is it? Matthew asked. "What are you playing?" Leon questioned. "I'm playing Fatal Frame on an emulator." Matthew answered. "What's It about?" Ada asked. "It's about 3 bitc- girls. One of them is getting weird dreams and I think dies at the end. You play as the girl who gets the dreams. It's in an abandoned house. Which looks like it." Matthew replied. "Can I play?" Leon asked. "Okay. But play a new game. It has tutorial." Matthew said and handed the laptop and headphones to Leon. Leon restarted the game and played a new game. He started to play and got fucked up by them ghosts.

**4 Hours later...**

Leon finished playing and handed it to Matthew. "Here you go." Leon said as Matthew took his laptop. Suddenly, the cockpit exploded. All three of them went there and saw a blonde man, a man with a gas mask and full-body armor, and a russian. "Great." Ada said. "Hello again, bitch." The blonde man said. "Krauser?! I taught I killed you." Leon said. "Think again." Krauser said and his left hand became a big-ass knife. (I think.) "I got him." Matthew said and punched Krauser hard enough that he blew a hole and went flying to the water. "See? Told ya I got him." Matthew said. Then the two men began shooting Matthew. He dodged them all that got the chance for Leon and Ada to shoot them. Leon shot Nicholai point-blank while Ada shot at HUNK five times because he has body armor. HUNK still stood up. "Stubborn son of a-" Matthew said and kicked HUNK out of the cockpit. "Asshole." Matthew said. "-Repeat , we will hit water in 5 minutes." The voice box said."Oops?" Matthew said. "We need to get the passengers out of here." Leon said. Matthew nodded and left the cockpit. A while later Matthew got as much as people he can. _That's a lot_ Leon thought. "Come on! Jump!" Matthew shouted and the other passengers jumped off the cockpit. "Hey guys come on!" Matthew said to both of them. They both jumped. "Where's Matthew?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on we need to jump!" Matthew said to a teen. "I-I can't! I'm scared!" The teen said. "You're a grown up woman! Just jump!" Matthew said and took her hand and jumped down to the water.

**Five Hours Later...**

They were all in some unknown island. "Where the hell is Matthew?!" Leon said. Angrily. "What did I do?!" A man said. "Dude! Da hell have you been?" Leon asked. "Girl scared of jumping. I called some friends to pick us up. Should be tomorrow." Matthew answered. "We should rest. It's like- ten PM!" Ada said. "Ok. Good night." Matthew said.

A/N-Next episode will have... Some of Leon's friends!


	10. Frozen In Time

**The Search Chapter 10:Frozen in Time**

_?_

_May 20, 2006_

_1000 Hours_

Matthew was looking at the skies while Leon and Ada were talking. "When do you think the pickup will arrival?" Leon asked Ada. She replied "I don't know.". A moment of silence got them all. Suddenly, One of the children screamed "Help! There's a monster! There's a-" Before the child finished his sentence, he already got stabbed. "Aw, man!" Matthew said and punched of the creatures. "Ah shit! It's them Cerberus 2.5!" Matthew shouted and kicked all of the Cerburus' out of his way. Leon shot them several times and it still won't go down. "When the hell is the pickup?!" Ada said. They punched, kicked, and shot at them but none of it worked. The other people were screaming and got eaten. Then all three of them got boxed in. "No ammo." Leon said and drew out his knife. "Me neither." Ada added. Shocked, Machine gun bullets shot them dogs. "It's the pickup." Matthew said. The helicopter landed and the people inside got out. "Leon! Long time no see!" Chris said. "Hey Matthew." Jill said. "Hey. Thanks for saving our asses. Owe you big time." Matthew replied. "You know these guys?" Leon asked. "Yeah. Got lost in a jungle. Found me near an Umbrella base." Matthew replied. "hell are these things?" Chris asked. "Cerberus 2.5. They got big claws on there backs." Matthew answered. "And you know this, how?" Jill asked. "I'm his experiments. I killed Hunters, these things, and even a tryant." Matthew said and kneeled while holding his head. "Something's wrong." Matthew said. "Get to the copter. Now." Matthew said and ran away from the copter. "Wow. He's fast." Ada said. "Let's go then." Leon said. They got in the copter and left the island.

**Meanwhile...**

Matthew was running to the jungle and saw a Tryant. 5 of them. With a bomb-like item on their backs. "Oh Uh." He said. He ran up to one of them and smacked a tryant that it shattered in half. "Huh? That never happened before." He said. Another tryant kicked him and sended him back. Matthew got pissed and burned the tryant. 2 other tryants ran toward him. He punched the both and shattered and burned them. The other Tryant already got time to set up the bomb-like item. He punched the tryant and broke his arm off. Once he got to the bomb, It was already 5 seconds. "Shit." He said and it exploded. Matthew got frozen. Literally.

**Meanwhile...**

Leon and Ada saw there was a huge explosion heading towards them. "hey, Jill. Can you pick up the pace please? The a big explosion coming." Leon said."I'm on-" Before Jill could finish they got frozen and fell to the water.

A/N- Ok, I'm a retard. Okay, Okay. I will skipped time and head straight to 2015.


	11. 2015

**The Search Chapter 11: 2015**

**DATA CORRUPTION**

?

?

?

"Hey! Over here!" A man said. "They're frozen man!" Another man said. "Hey guys! I found another one!" A woman said with another man. They carried it near the frozen helicopter. "Here's a flamethrower." The man said. "Thank Piers." The man replied. "Don't mention it Carlos." Piers said. "Can we please hurry up?" The woman said bored. "Chill, Helena." The man replied. "I'm freezing here Jake!" Helena replied. "Can we please do this and get the fuck outta here?!" Another woman said. "Okay, okay Sherry we'll get right to it." Piers said and started burning the helicopter. "I'll burn the guy." Carlos said. Once the helicopter and the man was unfrozen they started to breathe. "What the fuck?!" Matthew said. "The fuck is this place?!" Matthew shouted. "And who the fuck are you people?" He asked angrily. "Woah, woah easy man." Piers said. "Dude we just unfroze you and this is how you greet us?" Jake questioned. "Sorry. Getting unfrozen can be a bitch." Matthew apologized. "The copter's unfrozen now!" Carlos said.

**Inside the copter...**

Leon was awake. He woke up Chris and Jill and Ada. "Guys! Wake the hell up!" Leon said. "Wha-what?" Chris said. "What the hell happened?" Ada asked. "Dunno. But let's get out." Jill said and got out. They all got out and saw six people. "Carlos?!" Jill said surprised. "Hey guys! Welcome to 2015!" Matthew shouted.

**A/N- Ok Cliffhanger. Retard. Gonna play Slender The Arrival. Post tomorrow. Byez. Don't own RE and Capcom. Except my cousin. Works there. And gives discounts when imma buy games there. ^^**


End file.
